


New Year's Love

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: When Nino plans a special night for Alya, they both panic about how it'll go, then they have the best night ever, with a special surprise coming from Nino.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	New Year's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Silvermoonsky for beta reading this one shot for me! I appreciate your help! 
> 
> I've decided to make a New Year's fic about Djwifi, as I haven't gone much into that territory other than a few scenes here or there. Now, here's a one shot specifically for them! Hope you enjoy!

Alya was sweating bullets. She didn’t know what dress to wear for the New Year’s party Nino was hosting.  _ Maybe orange? _ She seemed good in it, considering she looked good as Rena Rouge. Or red? 

Even if she got the right color, though, the right shade was important, too. If she didn’t have the perfect color in her wardrobe, she could still buy it, she thought as she quickly paced around the room. She then pictured New Year colors, like gold, silver, and black. At least, that was what she imagined the colors would be. 

_ Wait, would Nino even care? _

All he said was to bring a jacket to keep her warm, and she knew that as long as she saw him, she’d be happy, regardless of his wardrobe. Why would he expect any different from her? 

Still, he’d said he’d give her a special surprise, and she wanted to look good in case it was a fancy restaurant. She knew nothing, except that the party would be staring at nine pm, and that they’d have a good time. The latter she was sure of, since she didn’t care what she’d do as long as she got to spend more time with Nino. 

What if it was casual? Had he invited anyone else? What would he expect of her? So many questions ran through her head, her thoughts running ten miles a minute. 

It was time to shop for the dress she’d wear for the special night. She found a few options, and ultimately chose a dark blue one with silver accents. Luckily, it was within her budget, so she promptly bought it, as well as some black shoes that would go perfectly with her dress. It was floor length, and the silver accents were beautiful beyond belief. Nino would definitely love seeing her in this!

* * *

Nino was excited about the party he planned with Alya. He’d give her the best night of her life. She’d be coming over to his house, yes, and then they’d watch movies from nine to eleven-thirty pm. He’d then take her out stargazing at a place that remained completely unlit so they could see the stars together, and then, they’d kiss at midnight. After that, he hadn’t planned anything, so any spontaneous plans they could make would be welcome. However, he did want her to sleep so she could function the next day. 

Hopefully, she’d love it.  _ Would she love it? _ When this uncertainty crept in, Nino couldn’t keep his chill. He’d planned a night out, and what if she found she didn’t like him the way she used to? 

Their New Year’s kiss under the stars was sure to keep them together if she felt sparks after the kiss. If not, he worried he’d lose her, since most people who didn’t feel a spark after a kiss didn’t actually last together for long. It seemed that yes, people could love each other, but if their kiss didn’t make them feel anything, the couple stayed friends on good terms. 

At least, if that was what ended up happening, she wouldn’t be mad. He just didn’t want to be only friends with her. She was too special to him. 

He’d make sure it was the best night ever. He told his family to be mostly out of the way, and Alya was the only one coming. No other guests. She didn’t know this party would really be a date in disguise. He told her there’d be a surprise, and that would be their kiss and being under the stars. 

After Nino remembered thinking about what was stressing him out wouldn’t fix things, he listened to some music. It usually worked. This time, however, it didn’t. He didn’t know how to keep his cool, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Nothing stressed him out this much, even when involving Alya, but maybe he needed a different method. Maybe he didn’t need to listen to music, but to make, or remix, some existing music. 

He went through his song options and his song making apps to start the song making process. Wanting to avoid making his stress his source of inspiration, Nino started with an existing song. He rearranged the beats in a meaningful way, and positively messed with the flow of the music. If he couldn’t have Alya until that night, at least he had music. 

Music was his resting place before Alya. Making or listening to it usually wouldn’t fail him. If listening didn’t work, then he’d make it. He was only aware of the music he was making and the process of it. 

Soon, Nino seemed satisfied with the result, and felt so much calmer, only thinking about the music he’d remixed. 

_ Now, for some good formal wear. _

He didn’t have much of it, so he’d have to have a few standards in mind, then go shop for it; he wasn’t a fan of it, but had to do it for Alya. There was no way he was going to kiss her under the stars and not wear something formal. It would look better, especially if she was going to be wearing formal clothing as well. 

Somehow, he managed to think about these things without losing his chill about it all. 

  
  


Alya needed to slow her breathing, and fast. She took some time to think about her next Ladyblog idea, and reminded herself of the pressure Ladybug must be put through in order to save the city. 

_ She must love the city very much if she keeps saving it often, and continues to do so.  _

Her breath slowed when she reminded herself who was really under more pressure. It was just a guy. Ladybug saves a whole city. 

But this guy was significant to her. He was her world. Her breath quickened and she continued sweating bullets once again, until she reminded herself that she had nothing to worry about. He loved her as much as she did him. It shouldn’t matter how she looked, as long as they were together and having a good time. Even if it wasn’t the best of times, they could always laugh about it afterwards. 

The outcome would be nice, most likely. The special night won’t go terribly, even if it was no one else but the two of them. She didn’t think that it being only the two of them would be likely, but she entertained the thought for a bit. She imagined the endless outcomes of tonight. Maybe their relationship would be deeper, or their bond would grow tighter. Maybe they’d get to know each other. Maybe they’d even kiss! 

Her desire to put her lips to his had now grown, and wanted to at least see him early to only do that. However, she kept herself under control, knowing he could still be planning tonight’s last minute details, and it might ruin the special surprise he had for her.  All she knew was happening was that she was going to Nino's house for New Year's. She didn’t know what they’d end up doing, but knew that whatever it was, they’d have fun. Alya smiled, continuing to imagine what this fateful night had in store for her. She also imagined the things she’d do for him when Valentine’s Day came around to return the favor. 

When it was time to go, she happily drove herself to Nino’s, wearing the blue dress and black shoes she recently bought. She easily found Nino’s house, and she carefully knocked on the door. 

“Hi Alya! So happy you could make it, dudette!” Nino welcomed her.

“Thank you, Nino! Glad I’m here!” Alya answered. 

Alya entered his house, delighted to find chips, cookies, and drinks, as well as decorations around the house. No one else, not even family, was there, so it was most likely a date party. She’d never thought about the idea, but Nino sure was creative!

They watched some movies: some romantic, and some comedy, to lighten the mood. Nino ended with an extremely romantic movie, and did so on purpose. He wanted her to be ready for the kiss without explicitly revealing the surprise.

“Alya, you might want to put your jacket on, we’re walking somewhere that’s beautiful at night,” Nino hinted. 

“Oh, where’ll that be?” Alya asked, hoping for an answer.

“You’ll see,” Nino gestured outside once Alya put her jacket on.

They strolled outside, taking notice of the surroundings. Nino took her to a mostly unlit place and stopped.

“Why’d you stop?” Alya inquired.

“Surprise! I wanted to take you stargazing, and you can’t see the stars if you’re surrounded by the lights of the city,” Nino explained.

“Great! It’s beautiful up there,” Alya almost squealed, and there was wonder in her eyes. Nino loved seeing that. He thought about doing things like this with her more often. 

They both adored the stars above for the next nineteen minutes, as they’d spent the first ten minutes walking to the site. At the last minute of the year, Nino stood up. 

“What’s going on, Nino?” Alya wondered out loud.

“Alya, you’re the most wonderful person I ever met, and you’ve always supported me, in and out of the mask. When I first saw you, I didn’t know you’d be the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Nino stated in the most loving way.

Her desire to pucker up and kiss him senseless rose out through the roof, both after the romantic movies and after what he said. “Thank you Nino. You’ve been more than my best and closest friend. I wouldn’t know what to do without you and I’d feel like I’m missing something, and I just love you so much I want to-” 

Her rant was interrupted by Nino’s sudden kiss. He could certainly read her mind. The kiss felt deep and passionate, and surprisingly satisfying. His hands moved to her hair and her hips. Her hands went to the small of his back and his hair instinctively. They both felt sparks flying, and melted into each other seamlessly. They then released from the electrifying kiss. 

“Happy new Year’s, Alya.” 

“Happy New Year’s, and thank you so much for everything, Nino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
